A vast array of scientific research projects of the NICHD have resulted in an extensive repository of human bio specimen collection. The Historic collection includes all studies that were not actively collecting specimens in 2015. The Pregnancy and Perinatology Branch has a number of collections housed under the Historic Collection. These include 8 Maternal-Fetal Medicine Unit (MFMU) sub-studies for which associated phenotypic data are available via the NICHD Data and Specimen Hub (DASH). To reconcile the subject ID that was assigned by DASH to the associated MFMU specimen, the MFMU specimens in the Historic Collection must be relabeled.